


Partner

by MonsterBoyf



Series: Cowboy vixx [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: 19th Century, Ambiguous Relationships, Country & Western, Cows, Demons, Dreams vs. Reality, Fluff, Happy Ending, Imaginary Friends, Loneliness, M/M, alternate universe - cowboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf
Summary: Wonshik headed out west to help his grandfather. He expected adventure and excitement, not the loneliness.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Series: Cowboy vixx [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627384
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Cowboy vixx!!! On twitter, I asked the people what they wanted most as a ship for cowboy au, and Rabin won! If I get my shit together, you'll get Wonshik as a cowboy with all his boyfriends uwu. There's a collab in the works for this series already. 
> 
> I am legally obligated to inform you this isnt the "Hollywood cowboy." This is the real, simple ranch hand. Ordinary dudes who rassled cattle and were often homosexual or of color. I am also aware that I am making to very clear I have a fetish for Wonshik as a cute dirty country himbo. 
> 
> Please enjoy

"Wonshik, help me down." Wonshik quickly came to the carriage's side, helping the older man step down onto the dirt path. He helped him around it, into the general goods store. He stood a good foot taller, several pounds heavier and back still straight. The man was much older version of him, bent over with little meat on his bones, spidery fingers curled around his elbow. 

A bell rung as they stepped into the door. The elder finally let go of Wonshik and feebly walked around the store on his own. Wonshik still followed closely behind. 

"Screws, flour, rice-"

"I know, boy. I havent lost my memory yet." The elder waved him off, but Wonshik didn't put away the list. He knew his memory, and it couldn't be trusted. Plus, they were working with a budget, something he had an inability to hold onto. 

"Alright, pa." Wonshik stepped up to the barrels in front of the windows, scooping out rice into a bag. You could see the saloon across from the store, people lazing on it's big porch. 

Wonshik glanced up, and his gaze got caught. There were men and women both sitting on the porch, bottles laid out about them. They all seemed so merry, sharing smiles and laughter. The men had their arms around the girls beside them, and the ladies held hands with their friends. They looked Wonshik's age, young and strong. At the epicenter, though, was a different kind of man. Wonshik wasn't sure what made him so. His dark black hair that caught the sunlight or strong square jaw weren't that uncommon. There weren't many giant, sparkling white smiles around here, but that didn't seem too odd. By all accounts, all that set him apart was his beauty, and yet Wonshik was stuck staring. He let out a soft breath watching this man blow smoke from his cigarette, calm and cool. He said something, and the group laughed. The women liked to touch his arms, grab them or shove him. He just laughed along, taking slow drags of his cigarette. 

For a brief moment, he looked out. Wonshik swore he made eye contact with the man across the street. He blinked, and the eyes were still on him. For just an instant, he thought they almost glittered, but it was surely the sun or the smoke. Still though, the eyes haunted him, increased that odd captivating effect. When his grandfather called again, Wonshik nearly jumped out of his skin. The moment was broken, and eyes returned to their own worlds. It was just a brief passing. 

Wonshik returned to his grandfather's side, taking what items he had picked up. He had come to stay years ago, a farmhand for a feeble man. He himself had taken care of it for some time, but then he fell and his back was never the same. Wonshik's parents sent him off, an economic decision for the lot of them. They did the same with his sister when she got older, send her off to work along with them, provide. Wonshik didn't hate them for the decision. When Wonshik was first off on the train, he was excited to be out in the wild frontier. He was happy for the chance. 

"You're going to fix the fence, boy?"

"Yes, Pa. I'll do it when we get home." Now, it settled into a discontentment. He was out on the frontier alone, somewhere where most people were twice his age, or raggedy old miners. Being on the farm didn't help either. Wonshik couldn't remember the last time he talked to someone without his grandfather. He loved the old man dearly, he just… wanted a little space. He wanted a chance to talk someone's ear off, drink in comadery and be stupid and young. He looked out the window again, looking at the group on that porch. He wanted to sit alongside, laugh and shove. He wanted to sit next to that mysterious captivating man and smile right back at him, have his attention. He had such a handsome smile, stretching across his face, dimples, eyes that scrunched up with his amusement. Wonshik sighed wistfully, staring at this beautiful creature. 

"Wonshik!" The farmhand quickly snapped his head back, looking to the shop keep and his grandfather. Had he slipped into a trance? His cheeks flushed as he ducked his head, apologizing. He counted the change to pay. 

He and his grandfather stepped out with their few things, Wonshik heading to the back of the carriage to put them there. He kept his eyes resolutely on the ground, avoiding temptation. Apparently temptation didn't like that. 

"Hey! You!" Wonshik whipped his head around at the call. Those eyes were back on him again, sharp and focused. His breath fell out of his chest. The man smirked at him, a one sided grin showing off one dimple. "What's your name?" Wonshik realized a few too seconds late what the question was. He shook his head and quickly blurted out,

"Wonshik!" The man of interest nodded slowly, looking Wonshik over. "What- what is yours?" 

"Hongbin, and the pleasure is all mine." The way he said the common greeting gave Wonshik goosebumps, and a chill ran up his spine. Hongbin had practically purred his response. Each second Wonshik was more drawn to walking over and just plopping himself down right in front of this creature. 

"Wonshik! Will you get in before midnight, please?" Once again, Pa shutdown the fantasy. Wonshik looked to him and then to Hongbin again. The man on the porch just waved delicately. 

"Goodbye, Wonshik." Wonshik mumbled his own goodbye moving around the cart. His face felt hot and he was beginning to feel Hongbin's friend's eyes on him. He climbed into the carriage and snapped the reins quickly, sending their horse off. Still though, Wonshik stole one last glance back. 

* * *

"Good morning darlin'." Wonshik giggled and ducked his head as he stepped into the kitchen. Hongbin sat at the rocking chair with legs neatly crossed at the ankle and book in hand. It was Wonshik's favorite spot for him to be other than in bed beside him. He was always there when Wonshik woke up, smiling so charming and almost sparkling in the light from the window. Wonshik buzzed with joy at a kiss to his cheek as he was setting bacon in the pan. Hongbin leaned on the counter, watching him. "How did you sleep?"

"As good as I always do with you," Wonshik flirted, earning him a snort. 

"Don't play that, darling." 

"How could I not sleep like an angel with my big man laying with me, protecting me?" Wonshik batted his lashes, laughing when he succeeded in getting Hongbin to step away. He was not the one for ooey gooey romance. Wonshik was, and he loved to tease Hongbin with it. 

They had their own little place, far from the desert. Mountains flanked the cabin and all you would see for miles was green. It was Wonshik's favorite thing in the world. There was even real  _ snow _ , something Wonshik hadn't had since he was a child, and something Hongbin never had. Their dog, a large shaggy thing, laced between Wonshik's legs trying to get some of the bacon. He was always so energetic, their own kind of child. Wonshik broke off a piece of his own, feeding it to the dog while Hongbin's back was turned. 

"You'll come with me to market today, right Shik?" Hongbin called from the living room. Wonshik came in, bringing both their plates to the chairs. Hongbin gladly dug in and Wonshik watched with pride. 

"Of course! We'll visit Taekwoon while we're out there, right?" Hongbin nodded, mouth full. 

"'Course. This is wonderful, dear." Wonshik smiled to himself, eating some of his own grits. The dog laid at their feet, anxiously awaiting dropped scraps. The birds were audible outside, singing for a forest empty except for Wonshik and Hongbin. 

Wonshik took the instance to look at his love, his handsome jaw and fixed eyes. His soft dark hair, something Wonshik loved to pet. His tongue darted out to lick lips. Wonshik's heart fluttered with love.  _ His _ lover, his  _ friend _ , his world above all others. He smiled loopy at the other man, forgetting his food. Hongbin turned, looking at him curiously. He opened his mouth to speak. 

* * *

Wonshik snapped his eyes open at loud moo right beside his ear. He sat up quickly to avoid getting stepped on. He wasn't in some cozy cabin in the mountains and forest. He was still stuck in the middle of nowhere, under the tree where he had fallen asleep with his hat over his face. The sun was high in the sky, meaning his nap had stretched long. The cows around him had grazed the whole patch around them, ready to move on. At least they were all still there, no run aways. He'd have to return them to the farm, and then fix that stupid fence. Wonshik groaned standing up, bones popping. That distinct warmth that settled in his bones being with his dream was gone. He was alone, as always. With a sigh, he climbed onto his horse and fixed his hat on his head. He shepherded the cattle back home. 

Wonshik didn't expect fantasies already. He had learned of one other person's existence and name and his brain went wild. Taekwoon at least was a long term memory, albeit entirely made up in Wonshik's mind. A kind of imaginary friend formed when he came out here. The farm was lonely without a little sister around to play with anymore. Taekwoon was a solution to that. He was after a boy that passed the farm one day. Some high falutin man in a rich carriage with son beside him. He was scrawny for an obviously rich boy. But he had feathery black hair and a stern face, piercing eyes that looked at Wonshik as he passed him. Wonshik never saw the real boy again, but his mind used that image to form a friend. Wonshik didn't use his imaginary friend anymore, but he was the closest thing Wonshik had to a friend to use in dreams. Until now.

Taking the cattle home, Wonshik went through the outskirts of town. It was barren, as always, so he and the ladies moved through easily. Wonshik paused at a tree though, hearing a voice. He guided his horse around, walking around to see. He stopped when the people were in sight. There, sitting with a woman on his lap, was Hongbin. Her head was ducked into his neck, but not asleep. Hongbin looked directly up at him. A silent smirk stretched across his lips, looking up at the man who had dreamed of him merely an hour before. His arm was wrapped around the woman's waist, and his other hand on her leg, exposing more than Wonshik had ever seen with woman anywhere on the frontier. Hongbin's eyes had that effect again, that shine. The sun didn't catch them though. They just seemed to have a golden glow looking at Wonshik. Wonshik just blinked, cheeks hot. Hongbin closed his eyes, resting his head against hers briefly. Wonshik quickly turned himself and his horse away following after the cows. He felt so flushed and ashamed, he didn't know what to do with himself. It felt stupid dreaming of him now, fixating on the idea of him. Perhaps he couldn't help it though, maybe he was drawn to this man of vices. Hongbin had an aura to him that could have been helped by the bits of careless living Wonshik had seen. 

Was he the bar fight kind of reckless? The runaway and never look back kind of free spirit? Did he stay up late into the night yelling into changing sands of the desert? His grin gave him that appearance, mischievous. He could be a wild wolf, all bark and fangs. But he could also be that gentle love from Wonshik's dream. Anything was possible with their distance, a distance that Wonshik now wanted to just reach across and grab Hongbin. He wanted to know more, desperately so. He wanted to see those eyes up close. 

Wonshik shook his head, trying to disrupt his daydreaming. Hongbin obviously had someone already. Wonshik was just attention starved. He wasn't being rational because of that. He and the ladies made it back, Wonshik leading them to the field where they stayed. He put his steed in the small stable. Once he got into the house, he fell into his bed, feet hanging off the bed and face buried in the pillow. Luck was a cruel and evil mistress. He toed off his boots and dropped his hat off the side of the bed. 

"What did you expect to happen?" The voice in his head, part himself and part Taekwoon, chastised. 

"He just looks so good, and handsome, and nice," Wonshik grumbled into his pillow, muffled to anyone else. He could practically see the roll of his fictitious friends eyes. 

"You have no idea who he is."

"I don't know you either," Wonshik shot back, silently this time. He turned his back to where he imagined Taekwoon sitting on the bed and ridiculing him. He naturally aged with Wonshik. As the owner changed, so did the vision.

"Yes, but I'm fake. You were hoping a real person was like your fantasy."

"You know, you're not helping." 

"You could make me go," Taekwoon easily suggested. It was true. Wonshik was in control with Taekwoon. It wasn't his fault that he was a mouth for Wonshik's thoughts. He was wallowing in self pity. Taekwoon was just working with what he had. 

"Have you never thought about going back home?"

"And leave Pops? I can't do that! He'll die out here all alone." 

"And you're aren't already?" Wonshik silently stared at the wall. He didn't have a good response for that. He was suffocating in this desert and he knew it. It was amazing, how many ways you can die out west. A younger Wonshik expected bandits, snakes, dehydration, never loneliness. "You need to do things for yourself as well, Wonshik."

"What's the point?" 

"Well, do you want to live or survive?" Wonshik sighed, curling into himself on the bed. 

"I really wish you weren't so introspective." 

"Someone has to be." Wonshik imagined the spidery hand reaching out, petting his hair in a soothing motion. It was only a little past noon. Wonshik knew he would be sent out again. He didn't want to see the world again though, not right now. Now was the time for pitiful pouting. 

* * *

"Dear, do you ever regret meeting me?" Wonshik looked away from the child playing at the creek to give Hongbin a shocked look. 

"Of course not! Why would you have to ask?" Hongbin shrugged, still watching the girl search for crawdads. 

They sat on a blanket in the grass. The family had a picnic together prior. Now, the fathers sat close watching their girl play in the mud and shallow water. The bottom of her dress was filthy, but god couldn't keep her from the water. She loved it, whether it be rain, river, or ocean. She nearly lost her mind when Hongbin had taken her with him to the city, where they could see the ocean. She was looking for crawdads to scare Wonshik, much to Hongbin's amusement and Wonshik's chagrin. 

"It was just a thought. I know how hesitant you were to go away with me." Wonshik grabbed his lover's hand and spoke firmly. 

"Hongbin, meeting you was the best choice I could have ever made." Hongbin looked over at him with a slight smile. He leaned over and gave a sweet peck, just a small one before the girl came running over With squirming creature in hand. 

"I got one! Lookie lookie!" Hongbin laughed as Wonshik squealed and scurried away from the blanket. Iseul showed Hongbin the squirming crawdad with pride, her missing teeth showing off in her smile. She had been very proud to lose one coming down here for their trip. 

"Very good baby! Wonshik come look! She caught a big one!" 

"Absolutely not!" 

"Please!" The father and daughter whined at Wonshik, who was watching them from behind a tree. Iseul ran to the tree, and Wonshik just jogged away in the opposite direction. 

"It's still  _ alive _ ! Hongbin stop laughing!" Hongbin rose from the blanket, helping Iseul. He captured Wonshik around the waist, thwarting him. He squirmed and yelled as Hongbin lifted him off the ground. Iseul nearly screamed with glee coming over with her crawdad. 

"Isn't it cute, daddy?!" Wonshik paled looking at the crustacean and the way it wiggled its little legs. 

"Look dear, it's waving to you."

"I hate you so much," Wonshik spat, glaring back at the man holding him. Hongbin just grinned.

"I love you too. Put it in the bucket, princess." Iseul ran off to the blanket, tucking away her disgusting little creature with the others. Hongbin would make them for the three of them when they got home. 

Wonshik huffed once he was set down, fixing his work shirt. 

"You are such an ass."

"Ah, is that anyway to speak around the princess?" Hongbin asked sarcastically, brow raised. That earned him a weak smack. 

"Don't start." 

"It's just a little creek lobster. It's not even a bug." 

"It's still creepy." Hongbin cooed, poking Wonshik's side. 

"What a milk drinker," he teased. Wonshik pouted. 

"Will you stop being so tiresome? This was supposed to be a  _ nice _ day out." 

"I'm having a nice time. Are you having fun Iseul?" He called to the little girl. She was in the grass now, seemingly done with the tiny lobsters. She was playing with her dolls. 

"Mhm!" 

"See? It's still a nice day out." Wonshik sighed and stepped in, holding Hongbin's face before kissing him.

"I love and hate you so much." Hongbin's arm wrapped around his waist. 

"I'm flattered." Wonshik laughed, resting their foreheads against one another.

It was insane, the world that the built together, and how the exhaustion with Hongbin's antics always lead to more love for him. They had a little girl that looked up from her tiny stance. They had a life set together that Wonshik wouldn't change, ever. That shop window and saloon porch was miles away, gone with the wind. What stood now was Wonshik's family, his home. An empty hand became two full ones with the hand of his lover and his little princess. He would never go back.

* * *

The sun wasn't up when Wonshik groaned and pushed himself awake. The bed was a better place to be, but trying to fall back asleep meant he'd be alone with his thoughts until he did. He should have never looked out that window.

He pulled on his boots and hat and stepped out the door. There was a sweet silence to the west when it was sunrise. Few birds to coo, no horses or people to fill the silence. You could even hear the sand blowing away on certain days. Wonshik made his way to the stable. The defense that needed to be fixed spanned the entirety of Grandpa's land, and a large section was missing. He'd need his horses help to carry everything. It seemed as reluctant as he was to wake up and get started. She fought the harness. 

"Fine, fine. We'll have it your way." He hung it back up, grabbing a brush instead. Grooming helped when she was in a mood, woke her up. 

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Dixie." He sighed, brushing through her mane. "What would you do if you could only dream about a man you've never met?" She snorted. "It's just so irritating. I  _ know _ I want to be free. I  _ know _ I want a friend, a human one. Must my dreams really remind me? I'd take memories of being back home over this." Dixie had gone through a many speeches with Wonshik. She was a kind of mute therapist to him. "And it would be better if they weren't just all wish fulfillment. Do you know how upsetting it is to see you're not actually far from here? Married and with child? Or in a quante little cabin out in the Rockies? Or even just drinking at that awful damn saloon until we lose our inhibitions? it's awful, Dixie. I'm afraid to sleep because of what my brain might conjure up." Dixie allowed the saddle this time. He got everything equipped and led her out towards the barn. "I wish I would have never met that Hongbin man. My life would be so much easier." He tied her to the post before pulling out his keys for the barn. "And what's with him? How did one interaction make me a bumbling fool? I swear, Dixie, he simply must be involved in some kind of witchcraft. Some Hongbin shows up out of the woodworks," he threw open one of the barn doors and the cattle started a racket, "then I'm obsessed! That's not normal, Dixie!" She snorted again, kicking the sand. He picked up the wooden beams, carrying out to be beside her. "Hongbin… god I wish he wouldn't have talked to me."

"Really? You looked like you were itching to speak." Wonshik dropped all the posts, loudly tumbling to the ground. On Dixie's back, perched so perfectly with legs even crossed, was Hongbin. He smiled down at Wonshik. 

"How- how are you here?  _ What are you doing here?" _ The second question was a scandalized whisper. Wonshik looked back to the house. It was just them and Dixie. 

"Well I can't help that you kept calling my name." He slid off the horse to stand before Wonshik. He was so broad, and handsome. "You called, and I came." He held out his arms, presenting himself in all his glory. Wonshik's jaw was still slack, and he stared at the stranger dumbfounded. Hongbin smirked, and his eyes took on that glow. This wasn't a trick of the light. There was no sun yet. No, Hongbin's eyes genuinely shone a sinister yellow. "So what do you need of me?" 

"What are you..?" Hongbin cocked a brow. 

"Hm? Oh, you mean these." He pointed to his eyes. "A demon. That's why I'm here at your summoning." Wonshik stepped forward, trance-like. He put his head on Dixie's back, hugging his arms around himself. 

"I've lost my mind…" 

"No, I'm as real as you are." Wonshik ignored what could only be a hallucination and started to load up the posts on Dixie. "Hongbin" stood and watched, flabbergasted, as Wonshik got onto the horse and ignored him. Wonshik snapped the reins, leading Dixie in a gentle trot to the perimeter of the farm. 

"I really am here," Hongbin insisted, looking down at Wonshik pulling out the old rotten fence post. 

"Why can't you just be like Taekwoon and know you're fake?" Wonshik threw over his shoulder before resuming his work. Hongbin huffed. 

"I am not some figment of imagination. I am a real demon and I am here because you called my name thrice. That is the protocol! I'm not going until I make a bargain." Wonshik stood and glared. They almost squared up even, Hongbin just the littlest bit taller. 

"Prove it then." There was a staring match briefly. Wonshik glaring and Hongbin with frustrated hands on his hips. He set his jaw. 

Wonshik squeaked at an embrace. He was wrapped up in Hongbin, cheeks together and bodies close as possible. Wonshik didn't know anything about hallucinations, but he was pretty sure they didn't embrace, and their hugs didn't feel this real. Pushing further, a big kiss was placed on Wonshik's cheek before the demon pulled away. 

"Now can I have my bargain?" Wonshik felt his face go hot. This was a real being. A real demon. Did he know about the dreams? Oh lord he probably did. 

"What bargain?" Wonshik asked, high pitched. Hongbin fixed his blazer, a kind of proud movement in the west and south. 

"In exchange for a soul or mortal price, I could give you anything you want. No limits, simple as that." 

"Anything in the world?" Hongbin nodded, grinning wickedly. His eyes were still that haunting yellow. 

"What's your deepest desire, Wonshik?" Wonshik looked down at the fence, pensive and a little shy. 

"What do people usually wish for?"

"Money, the return of loved ones, freedom, things like that. It's not hard to find someone unhappy in the west." Wonshik let out half a laugh. That was certainly true. "What is it you want?" Hongbin stepped closer, voice lower. The sun was finally up over the horizon. It lit the sky with that brilliant blue. 

"A friend…"

There was a moment, then Hongbin snapped his fingers. Nothing changed. Wonshik felt exactly the same way he had before. He looked to Hongbin. 

"Did it work?" The demon smiled softly, that yellow glow gone. He still looked just as handsome, if not more so now caught in the morning sun. 

"I'm here, am I not?" Wonshik blinked. 

"What? You…? You're..?" Hongbin chuckled and nodded. He stepped in closer again, wrapping an arm around Wonshik's shoulders. 

"Consider it on the house. I've never gotten a request for a friend. Plus, the dreams about me were cute. It's the least I can do." Wonshik whined in the back of his throat. Of course he knew. Hongbin just laughed. He relaxed and rested his head on Wonshik's, ignoring the hat. A moment of warm silence between them. Wonshik had butterflies fluttering inside his guts. "You don't need to be alone ever again." 

**Author's Note:**

> contact Info:  
> [Tumblr](https://minoru-hayashi.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/russ__Ant)  
> [DA](https://www.deviantart.com/rus-ant)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/russ__Ant)  
> 


End file.
